


"Time of Dying"

by madwriter223



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim really should've seen this one coming. When he let the newly-met Irken into his home base, he really should've seen it would lead to this. But he hadn't, and now he lay here, bleeding.<br/>Curses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Time of Dying"

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used in writing this is "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace. Obviously the song is not mine. ^_^

"Time Of Dying"

_//On the ground I lay_  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes// 

Zim lay on the ground, his alien blood pooling around his body. He hissed in pain when Kep twisted the spider-leg lodged in his back to the side.

“You're not so tough now, are yah Zim?” he grinned maniacally, then detached the leg, limping away on the remaining three. “This base is mine now.”

Zim kept his eyes on the other Irken, barely managing to keep them open from blood loss. Why on Irk had he let that psycho in?!

_//Did I fall asleep_  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare// 

Living on Earth so long has made him weak. Otherwise he would have never taken pity on the Irken. He would have never believed that sob-story about his ship breaking down and wanting to fix it in Zim's base. He would have known the idiot was up to something, especially after noticing his ship was fully functional. And then he wouldn't have stupidly went to demand an explanation, thus ending with his squeedley-spooch getting impaled.

_//I will not die (I will not die)_  
I will survive  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying// 

At least GIR managed to get away before Kep destroyed it with that blasted laser-gun. The same one that he'd used earlier to rob Zim of his right antenna. That one had really hurt. 

He closed his eyes briefly, feeling black waves swimming just on the verge of his consciousness. Was this how he, the great Invader ZIM, was going to die? Too bad he won't get a chance to say goodbye to the Dib.

His eyes snapped open, the sudden movement making his head swirl.

The Dib.

_//On this bed I lay_  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by// 

Through all of the long years spent on Earth only one being could keep up with him, spoil his plans, and occasionally help him. Only one being understood what it meant being alienated from everyone, including those closest to him, those whose opinion mattered most.

The Dib.

The first and currently only human to press his lips against Zim's during a fight, only to turn beet red immediately afterwards and run away. The only human to wrap both arms around Zim when the Irken wanted to give up and end the mission, offering comfort Zim had never known in his life. The Dib was the only human to show him not all human's were as stupid and cruel as he originally had thought, and, foremost, that their bodies were warm. And that that warmth could be offered to Zim whenever he needed it.

_//Was it all too much_  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare// 

He turned his gaze to Kep, staring as the other Irken smashed the control's of his Computer because it refused to obey his orders. He then moved to Zim's many inventions, mumbling something about getting rid of the 'former master', so that he could take over. He narrowed his eyes in anger, rage filling his wounded body. A few years back he'd made an oath with himself – if the great Invader ZIM was ever going to die from someone's hands, they would belong to the _Dib_.

_//I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive//_

He weakly forced his body up, one arm trembling with the effort of keeping his torso upright. The other hand wrapped tightly around the metal leg still pierced through his squeedley-spooch, what was left of his rational mind telling him he'll bleed to death sooner if he removed it.

His own spider-legs shot out of his PAK, lifting his body into the air. He dangled lifelessly for about a second, then charged at the intruder. 

_//I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying// 

He would not allow this reject of Irk to take over his base, his mission, his LIFE!! He was the great INVADER ZIM, and he would NOT BE KILLED BY THIS BRAINLESS PIECE OF SHIT!!

Kep's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden movement of his seemingly mortally wounded victim. His spider legs sprang out, and blocked the first lash. He wobbled from the force, three legs not good enough to protect him from the enraged Irken Invader. The next attack met flesh, ripping it with sickening ease.

_//I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying// 

Zim kept attacking with his metal legs, ripping the other Irken literally to shreds, his head filled with nothing except the need to survive and destroy all that stood in its way. He couldn't stop not even when all that was left of Kep was nothing more than a pulp of bloodied flesh, the pieces of his PAK lying all over the underground base.

His eyes were screwed tightly shut as his upper spider legs hit the remains over and over. His small hands squeezed the metal leg embedded through his body so tightly his fingers hurt, the refusal to die still strong in him.

It was a yell of his name that stopped his onslaught, and he blinked the bleariness out of his eyes, looking up at the newcomer.

The Dib.

_//I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me//_

He smiled weakly at the sight of the Dib's face, ignored the look of horror on it. He staggered towards the human, his metal appendages withdrawing into his PAK as soon as he was close enough. He fell bonelessly onto the human, strong hands catching him before he hit the floor.

“Zim!” the Dib shook him gently, and the Irken winced. “Don't worry, I'll get help! You just hang in there!”

_//I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me//_

Zim cracked open one eye and looked deep into the Dib's. “Don't worry.” he rasped. “I will not die today.”  
He turned his attention away from the human, noticing in amusement that GIR had found a stick somewhere, and was currently poking what was left of Kep. He felt grateful for the crazy little robot, the fact that it was him that went to get the Dib more than obvious in his mind.

“Computer.” he called out weakly, his eyes closing against the fatigue. “Enhance stasis mode. Heal all wounds.”

_//I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying//_

He was slightly regretful when he felt the machine cords taking him out of the warm embrace, not even having the strength left to wince when the spider-leg was withdrawn from his body. He sighed in relief when he was put inside a regeneration tube, and fought down the urge to curl into the smeet-position. Instead he simply relaxed his body when it started to heal itself with the medicine forced into his system. He cracked his eyes open, and smiled when he saw the Dib watching him from the outside. 

Zim knew the human would be there when he awoke fully healed. He knew those warm arms would give him a hug of comfort as soon as he was out. He knew that the lips the Dib was chewing in worry would be planted firmly against his own soon. He could hardly wait.

He only hoped GIR will have cleaned the mess up till that time. It would surely spoil the mood.


End file.
